


Lucky day

by natalia_crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, homeless!dean, rich!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_crowley/pseuds/natalia_crowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is homeless and meet this beautiful stranger, Castiel, who treats him like a normal human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will continue writing this story. Again, sorry for mistakes, english is not my native language. Hope you will like it.

This will be a long day, thought Dean when raindrops started slowly falling on his dry skin. It was September and his only home was old bench next to grocery shop. He saw lot of happy people smiling and buying expensive things like he used to. Yeah, he used to spend money on great wine or tasty food. Now, he is trying to survive this day.  
So, he yawned and tried to convice himself to eat something. He spent last night drinking and now he was feeling like shit. People who spend night in comfortable beds and took a shower before sleep were passing around him.

Dean recognized people. He liked people. Every single one of them was different. Tall men with strict look and bussiness look, confident women with lot of make-up and red hair... People were so interesting. They paid some attention to Dean and gave him money sometimes. But that was when he was sober. Nobody likes drunk homeless people with hangover.   
Today was not his lucky day.   
He used to make money with his body, sleep with girls, men, everyone liked him, because he was cheap and nice. And very good loking.   
Dean knew that today nobody with brain would give him money for sex. He looked terrible. 

But suddenly, one young man walked across. Dean looked at him. He had the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Blue, but not like sky. His eyes was mysterious and calming like ocean. Dean had feeling like he was drowning. Maybe he should say something...  
"Hi, my name is Dean. Would you like to have, umm, great time with me?"   
Okay, that was the worst thing he has ever said.   
Stranger froze for a while and looked right at homeless man.  
"What?" he asked, but not with anger. He said it calmly.  
"Nothing," Dean started to sweat. He felt so embarassed. "I am just trying to make some money."  
Stranger was quiet for a while. "No, my answer is no. I don´t wanna have sex with you, if you meant this kind of "great time". But there is something,... different about you. Here, come with me. We can have a breakfast together."  
Dean felt like a human again. Like normal human being who is going for a beeakfast with his friend.  
"By the way, my name is Castiel."


End file.
